


【林秦】无常

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 冥婚梗 剧版同人请勿上升真人！有非自愿性 行为，慎入。注意：林河+林涛=林涛





	1. 无常（上）

……  
新房外已经摆好了法事，林河此时已经换了一身和林涛身上一模一样的喜服等着神婆一盏一盏点燃长命灯。  
“大少爷，待会做法后林小少爷的魂魄可就会附在你的身上了。”神婆又说了一遍。  
“为了让我弟弟来生过的平平安安，我怎么样都无所谓。”林河叹了一口气，抽出匕首割破手指把血滴进符水里一饮而尽。  
不孝有三无后为大，林涛早逝没有留下血脉，本来在李姨娘给他抵了命后给他直接过继一个直系血亲的孩子到他名下蒙混过判官就行了，但林涛这一辈直系亲属里没一个结婚的。  
为了让他留下后代就只能让林涛的一半魂魄附在他哥哥林河身上和秦明圆房，作为代价林河的一半魂魄也要跟着林涛的另一半魂魄一起入土为安。  
从此以后林涛和林河就是一个人了。  
秦明紧缩在墙角看向平躺在床上的林涛瑟瑟发抖，屋内燃烧的白色龙凤蜡烛无不在提醒他这是场怎样古怪的婚礼。  
他抽着气，挣动的手腕被铁镣磨的血肉模糊。寂静的屋内只听得到锁链不停碰撞在一起发出的清脆响声，忽然秦明怔住不动了。  
他看到原本紧闭的房门唰的打开，林涛一步一步从门外走进来。  
不，他不是林涛。林涛还躺在那。  
秦明紧张失措的目光不停在喜床和从外面走进来的人身上穿梭。  
他是林河。  
他也是林涛。  
林河和林涛长的一模一样。  
“老师。”“秦老师。”  
两个音色几乎一样的声音同时响起，灯光映照下，林河（涛）高大挺拔的身影落在地上光怪陆离，而且他只有一半影子。  
“老师。”“秦老师。”  
林河（涛）的脸离秦明越来越近，他漆黑的双眸中，其中一只十分生动，另一只则死人一般幽深如井了无生气。  
秦明瞪着双眼，他的双手被林河（涛）从手镣中解放出来，林河（涛）心疼地摩挲着他的手腕，冰冷的嘴唇缓缓覆在磨破的伤口处。  
“老师。”林河（涛）用平直的语调缓缓道：“我终于有机会能摸摸你了。”他的手指从秦明的眉骨滑到因颤抖恐惧而紧咬出血的丰润唇瓣上。  
“老师。”林河（涛）喃呢着将自己的双唇盖在秦明嗡合的唇上轻轻舔舐去鲜血，“我们不要再分开好不好。”  
就在林河（涛）说话间，秦明、林河和静静躺在床上的林涛手腕上同时出现了一根看似用几股红绳编织成的手链。  
那其实是他们三个人交织的命运线。  
07.  
秦明感觉自己全身快要结冰了，林河带有枪茧的手抚摸过他身体的每一寸，明明是人体的温度，可总会留下一片刺骨的寒意。他仰头，死死咬住牙强迫自己只盯住屋内一角看，他不挣扎，林河见秦明乖乖任他施为也就放松了警惕，专心埋头在秦明颈间舔咬留下一个一个消退不去的红印。手指慢慢挑开衣服系带窜进白色的亵衣内顺着优美紧实的腰线向上包住饱满的胸肌，指尖捻住乳尖拉扯，林河的下巴沿着秦明的脖颈线，挤开敞开的衣襟张嘴含住那粒乳圜尖啧啧吮吸。  
秦明无意识吟了一声，眼角扫过并没关严的房门。林河缓缓前倾压在秦明身上，秦明左臂顺势往后一扫将桌上整齐摆放的红枣桂圆花生糕点的果盘扫了下去，趁林河没注意的时候不动声色地抓了个歪倒在桌边的果盘握住。曲起一条长腿，看似想要攀上林河的腰，磨蹭几下后从林河的双腿间伸进去往上狠狠一顶。林河沉溺在情欲里的脸瞬间扭曲，电光火石间秦明用力将握在手里的盘子砸在他头上，林河撑不住平衡就要朝秦明砸下来，迷药的药效已过，秦明恢复了力气灵活抽身出去一手把林河的手扭在背后，摁住林河后颈，只听“砰”的一声，林河的头直接用力砸在结实的红木桌上。  
“你！”林河稍稍抬身甩了甩头，眩晕感愈发严重。脚下踉跄几下，他用没被扭住的那边手撑住桌面想要回过头，秦明拿着插着龙凤蜡烛的烛台又是结结实实的一记敲下来。  
林河直接被打晕过去滑倒在桌下，双手被秦明用刚刚的锁铐捆在一起。  
确定林河一时半会醒不过来，秦明匆忙之间打开房门跑出去，无暇再顾一眼躺在床上的林涛。  
挂着红绸的喜床上，一直安静平躺的林涛不知何时扭过头来面朝着打开的门，安详闭上的双眼睁开，死死瞪着。  
外面雨下的正大，秦明浑身湿透，他一边抹去迷离视线的雨水，脚下生风按照记忆在林府中穿行。像林家这种大户人家都是有讲究的，除了府内主要通道，近道也数不甚数，他当过林涛的家教，经常来林府上，对府中道路还算熟识。他知道林府还有一个鲜有人看守的侧门，他可以从那里出去。  
等秦明迎着越下越大的雨好不容易跑到侧门，手指不稳地拉开门栓脚跨出门栏一步，秦明突然狠狠摇晃了一下，身体无力往后靠在粗糙的青砖墙面上。  
眼前，是两排纸扎的人，个个穿红戴绿，雪白墙灰的脸还有猩红的唇，配上瘆人的笑容静静注视着秦明。  
纸人后面还立了一个人，不，其实不应该说人，他已经死了，是一个死人。他的头歪着搭在肩上，双手垂在身侧，身上还穿着喜服。他的眼圈一片青黑，睁着一双死寂的眼睛盯着秦明，脸上同样雪白，嘴唇同样猩红。  
“老师。”他机械的吐出两个字。  
秦明贴着墙无意识移动几步然后猛地转身，眼前看到的一切让他绝望。  
漂亮纤长手指从额头死死掰住往下移动扯碎了眼底最后的镇定，秦明的脸色苍色霎时苍白毫无血色。眼眶里浇灌进冰冷的雨水，破碎的惨笑从秦明的喉咙里咯咯溢出来。  
林河就站在门前，一手揉着疼痛的后颈，额头的伤在不断冒血接着又被雨水冲散。他的一只眼睛充满胜利的笑意，另一只死气的眼睛带着怒火。  
“你要去哪儿啊？”  
林河张开双臂将愣在原地的秦明拥进怀里抱住，抚摸着他后脑湿润的头发让秦明将头靠在他肩上。  
“外面下这么大雨，生病了多不好。”他语带温柔道。  
“对啊，我就是生病死了，才见不到老师的。”林涛十分僵硬的往前走了几步，发黑的手指将秦明额前的碎发撩开，他每说一个字，腐败腥臭的气息就从嘴里四散出来。  
“和我在一起不好吗？”  
……  
秦明再一次回到那个洋溢着喜气和阴森死气的喜房里。  
林涛还是安静的躺在喜床上安详的合着双眼，而在房间另一侧的软榻上，林河和秦明两人湿透的衣服胡乱扔在软榻下。  
重新燃起的龙凤蜡烛摇曳着烛光，可以看到墙面上两个紧紧交叠在一起的人影。林河（涛）亲吻着秦明平坦的腹部，揉搓手中浑圆的臀部，手指带着散发浓郁玫瑰香的香膏探入雪白双股间那个隐秘的洞穴。手指撑开皱褶挤了进去，娇嫩的内壁瑟瑟发着抖，但秦明大大睁着双眼一动不动的看着房顶，两手手腕被一根链子紧绑在一起，神情呆滞。  
他的意识还停留在林河和林涛将他夹在中间紧紧抱住的那一幕，属于活人的温暖和死人才有的阴寒让他处于人间和地狱的边缘进退不得，汗毛耸立。  
反常到无法用科学去解释的事，他从不相信的鬼神之事就正无比真实的发生在他身上。  
林河的脸和林涛涂的雪白墙灰一样的脸在眼前交至闪过，秦明每看一眼林河那张脸就会不由自主想到与林河长得一模一样的林涛，还有那只腐败到发青发黑，飘散着腐臭和浓烈福尔马林味的手。  
放过我吧。秦明张了张嘴，干涸的嗓子说不出一句话。  
林河（涛）好像知道他在想什么，曲了曲被肉穴紧紧包裹的手指低低笑了声道：“别多想了老师，我们可是已经结了亲啊。”他抽出手指扶着滚烫的物体冲破穴口的刺入密道，腰部用力重重压了进去。  
秦明微微张口，全身抖筛似的发出一声嘶哑的悲鸣。  
林河（涛）捧着他双手轻啄着，另一只手撑在秦明头侧身下打桩般不断挺送，性器插入抽出间带着淋淋汁水浸湿了身下垫着的毛毯。林河（涛）捏着手里挺翘的双股留下一道道红痕，扳开秦明修长的大腿将之盘在自己腰上，每一次向前送入都能感觉到那双搭在腰上的双腿箍住他，跟手指一样漂亮的脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，脚背绷的笔直跟颈部后仰的弧度一样仿佛下一秒就要折断。  
这是堪比凌迟的折磨。秦明听到林河（涛）燃烧的情欲变得沙哑的声音断断续续说：“如果我死了才能触碰到你的话，那我宁愿再死早点……哈哈……”  
“可我已经死了……你都还想要拒绝我……”  
“我不许啊。”林河（涛）的脸上露出林涛以前经常露出的温暖的笑，说出话却带着冰冷。“那边好冷啊，滚油浇在我身上把我全身都烫烂了，我好痛啊……老师。”  
“死前我好想再见你一面，可我就是等不到……”他继续说着，一手穿过秦明腰部和软榻之间的缝隙将人捞起抱在怀里，秦明被绑在一起双手直接套在林河颈上不得不让两人的距离更加贴近。  
汗湿的大手握住纤细的腰侧将秦明死死摁在自己身上，胀得紫红粗大的性器继续破开火热肉壁的重重阻碍擦过一点，抵到一个紧闭的小口处用力碾磨几下。秦明一直木然的脸终于动容，他缩着腿伸手想把林河推开，可无论他怎么动，如此近的距离那样暧昧的姿势看起来总像是嫌不够似的在求欢。  
“别……别……”他摇着头拒绝，眼角噙着泪，潮红的身体流下凝聚的汗水闪着莹润如珠的光。酸软的腰无力打着颤，随着林河的动作上下起伏，插在体内炙热如烙铁的东西头部已经一点一点进去了那个无人到过的禁地。  
秦明哀求的话心碎的像掉在地上摔成粉碎的玻璃，希冀的光熄灭后只剩死灰的眼神让人同样心疼。  
林河（涛）转了转头，颈骨发出咯吱咯吱的声音，盛满挣扎痛苦的眼底掩不去刻下的怨恨。“他们用法事超度我，可我死不瞑目啊！”林涛的灵魂本来可以在这个世上徘徊，可那些乱七八糟的往生咒却强行将他推往那个世界，在他的灵位入不了家族祠堂又无法入土为安的时候，他被当成生前身犯重罪的孤魂野鬼打入地狱受苦。  
不过那都是过去式了，没关系，你是我的了，我不会再让你离开了……等林河的身体也死了，我就把你带去那边，我们再也不分开了！林河（涛）脸上露出扭曲的笑，雪白的牙齿咧着，舌尖探出舔着上唇。他低下头含住秦明的嘴，将呜咽连着自己的喟叹一起吞进胃里。  
秦明只感觉到一股热液不断喷洒进身体，同样的滚烫却又带着那股令人毛骨悚然的寒意，就像一把包裹热炎的刀劈开了他，尖叫连着眼角泣血的泪一起滑了下来，眉心一道黑气升起接着迅速隐去。  
手上的束缚松开的瞬间秦明整个人直挺挺倒在了软榻上，从眼角流下的两道血痕令他苍白的脸在即将熄灭的烛火映衬下很是怪异，一双漆黑的眼眸一眨不眨的，忽然笑了两声头一歪就昏了过去。  
……  
按照滁西的风俗，结亲之后第二天，死去的人必须在鸡叫之前下葬。一个胆大的丫环在捧着烛台进入喜房后第一眼看到的就是秦明和死去的林涛一起躺在喜床上。  
她不自觉的打了个寒颤，轻手轻脚跑出去叫来等候下人们赶快行动，自己则躲在后面默默双手合十祈祷老天保佑，可惜刚刚那幕场景已经深刻在她脑海里挥之不去。  
自那晚过后，喜房就被封了起来，没有一个人敢从那里经过。府里小小姐养的一只京巴跑去了那里吠了几声，第二天就不见了，找了几天在府里的一口枯井里找到，上面爬满了苍蝇恶臭逼人。  
秦明被软禁在林府的一个小院里，由一个聋哑的老妇伺候着，派了两个士兵轮流站岗监视怕秦明跑了。  
林河每晚都会在府里下人入睡后过去小院里，又在鸡叫之前离开。  
府里的下人都不知道那晚在喜房的活人不只有秦明，其实还有林河。  
两个月后，负责照顾秦明的老妇人怎么敲房门都敲不开，让士兵把门踹开后发现秦明蜷缩在床角，两手死死捂住肚子脸色惨白如纸明显已经昏死过去。  
林河早上一早回去龙番见了个南京来的政要，下人便把事先禀报给林老爷，请了大夫来看才发现秦明是有身孕了，之所以痛的昏过去是遭到刺激过后产生剧烈宫缩导致产点流产。  
两个月，推断时间应该就是结亲那天晚上。秦明很瘦，遭到林家非人的折磨后更是整个人瘦脱了形，是以肚子根本看不出来有变化。  
大夫开方子的时候笔都差点拿不住，他经常给林家老少看病，多少也知道点林家的辛秘事。  
滁西传遍了，林家把中学里的秦老师抢了去给他家小儿子结了阴亲，现在又怀了孩子，一想就知道是谁的。  
还能是谁的，林涛的呗。  
可林涛早就死了。  
那就是鬼胎了。  
大夫开完方子连诊金都没要就飞快离了林府，回家连敢忙脱下身上穿的长衫让家主婆拿去烧了。  
“这么好的料子烧什么烧？”他家主婆纳闷了。  
“好个屁！晦气！晦气！”大夫直皱眉，催促着快烧了，喝了茶压惊才把自己看病看出鬼胎的事一一说了出来。  
就在他说完不到一会，一群人闯进他家，领头的用枪指着他不许他把秦明怀孕的事宣扬出去，不然就割了他的舌头丢去喂狗。  
大夫吓得连连点头应声，等那领头的丢下一袋大洋走后，好不容易缓过神的大夫才想起凶神恶煞的那人好像就是林河大少爷身边的一个心腹。  
08.  
林河风尘仆仆回到滁西，快步走进小院就要推门时猛地顿住，抬手将套在外面染了湿气的大衣脱了又把拍了灰的手套取下来，整理好了衣领才轻轻推开并未关紧的门进了屋。  
坚硬的军靴踩在地面，他走了几步刚刚转过屏风，秦明立在窗前捧着一本书出神看向窗外飘飘落叶，穿着一件单薄绸衫，窗外风一吹衣服就跟着轻飘飘的晃荡。老妇人捧着小瓷碗围着他打转，她是个哑巴，只能不断比手势告诉秦明再不喝药的话就冷了。  
秦明并不理会，手指捻着一页纸，修剪圆润的指甲硬生生将纸掐了个洞出来，双眼微眯没多少表情的脸上侧颜看着十分冷淡。  
林河咳嗽了两声，秦明转过头瞟了眼林河，神情无比冷漠，继而视线落回窗外，手指不见慌张将掐烂的那页纸翻过去。  
老妇人顺着秦明刚刚的目光看过来，林河打了手势让她放下药碗出去。  
待人退了下去，屋里只剩下林河和秦明两个人。林河从不在晚上特定的时间之外出现在这里，今天是第一次特例。以往秦明见到他时，肯定是一只手被手铐锁在床栏上，能在不属于床的范围内看到秦明，也是第一次。  
林河干咳一声，先是把衣架子上挂的外套取下来搭在臂弯里，接着把小瓷碗的药倒掉从药罐里重新倒了碗出来。他将药碗放在一旁小桌上，把外套轻轻搭在秦明肩上，右手缓缓从秦明身后绕至身前，手掌在平坦的腹部上悬空几秒才轻柔地放了下来。  
“对不起。”长了这么大，林河这还是头一次向人诚恳且真心实意的道歉。“我不知道你已经……对不起……”他低下头，下巴抵着秦明肩膀，掌心柔柔隔着衣服抚摸秦明的腹部。  
秦明一把抓着他的手拿开，回转身退了一步拉开彼此之间的距离，眼神依然戒备疏离。  
林河无声苦笑一下，端起小瓷碗用勺子舀了舀抿了温度。  
“刚刚好，快喝了吧，喝了就不痛了。”微微勾起嘴角，尽量让自己显得不像以前一样气势汹汹。  
秦明头偏向一边咬着唇嘴角微勾，不知是在自嘲还是在笑林河完全不必要的小心翼翼。他转过头直视林河，“是不是我把孩子生下来，你就会放我走？”他问。语气平静，似乎根本不在乎林河给的答案。  
林河没想到秦明开口就是这句，他愣了一下才道：“不是孩子的问题。”  
“那你把我关在这算什么？供你泄欲的工具？”  
“是不是有人在你面前乱嚼舌头？”林河皱眉。  
秦明没理他，接着说：“不就是为了给林涛留个后嘛，你们林家权势滔天，别人自然不敢嚼舌头。他们都知道我身怀不祥，好了，你的目的已经达到了。”秦明一摊手，“我已经人不人鬼不鬼了，你准备什么时候杀了我？”  
“谁说我要杀你的，我只是想和你在一起。”林河着急了，手“砰”一下放下瓷碗，黑乎乎的药汁溅了一半出来。  
“这话是你说的，还是林涛说的？”秦明还是一歪头略带讽刺的问林河。  
林河听后紧紧皱起眉，抬手捂住一只眼痛苦的扭过头，半后拿开手，那只眼里凝的死气更加浓重。  
“我已经和林河/林涛合为一体了，他就是我我就是他，他说的每一句话都是我要说的。”重叠的声线混合着森森寒意。  
“那如今我变成这样也是你的意思了。”秦明下定论。  
“我并不想这样。”林河摇头，“我一点都不在乎能不能超生，只是想和你在一起，老师你知道吗，活着太好了。”  
“可你已经死了。”  
“不！林河还活着，我就活着，你活着，我们就都活着。”林河执起秦明细腻的双手包裹进自己的掌心中用拇指摩挲着，他低声温柔道：“我求的不多，只想你在我身边，你恨我也好，但如果你要离开，我绝对不会放过你！”  
他的话让人后背发寒，秦明听完倒吸一口气。  
林河替秦明拢好搭在肩上的外衣，转过身将小瓷碗里还剩一半的药倒了又重新倒了一碗进去。“喝吧，止疼的，再撒了就还得等一个时辰才能熬好呢。”他一手揽过秦明消瘦的肩，迎着恨恨的目光端着药碗笑着看秦明将药机械地吞入口中。  
手指擦过嘴角残留的药渣，林河从衣服口袋里拿出一粒裹着斑斓锡纸包装的东西剥开喂进嘴里，然后手指捏住秦明的下颌嘴唇覆上带着药味的唇，舌尖一勾挑开合上的牙关，再一推将嘴里含的东西推了进去。  
秦明觉得嘴里涌进一个带着酒味的圆球，那个东西迅速在舌苔上化了一半，酒味过后变得甜滋滋的，他眯了眯眼。原来是巧克力，他在国外时吃过许多，国内也有卖，就是贵了点。  
“好吃吧。”林河笑眯眯的看着他，双臂一张不顾他挣扎将他拥在怀里，侧头轻吻着他的耳根。  
“他们说多吃点糖生下的孩子也长的像糖一样甜。”林河埋下头蹭了蹭秦明的颈窝道：“我信了，每天多给你带点，你又瘦了一圈了，得多长点肉养的胖胖的。”  
秦明一时分不清说出这样孩子气的话到底林河还是林涛。  
09.  
外面人都不知道秦明的消息，只知道他被林家大少爷的警卫班给从学校绑了出来逼着结了阴亲，从此之后便完全销声匿迹。  
可林府里就不一样了，下人们都知道情况，大夫连诊金都不要就逃出了府，管家的老婆子拿着方子去抓药的时候慌慌张张的差点摔了一跤，厨房里熬药的小炉子一天都不熄火，还有林河吩咐去各处搜罗来的补品一盒一盒的往小院送，无不在细证那个早就呼之欲出的答案。  
“是鬼吧，那晚只有他和涛少爷在啊。”  
“对啊，这是被涛少爷的鬼魂给找上了吧，我中午过去送药的时候，看到他在院子里晒太阳，隔了衣服都能看出肚子那里就是不一样了。”  
“闹鬼了啊。”  
“绝对是闹鬼了。”  
这些话传到林河的耳朵里气的他脸都青了，把管家叫到跟前劈头盖脸骂了一顿，要不是林老爷差人来叫他去谈事，他一准就把为林家服务几十年的老管家给辞了。  
“河儿，那些下人说的话你都听说过了吧。”  
“一群王八蛋敢乱嚼舌根，看我不拔了他们的舌头！”林河扯开风纪扣，将武装带“啪”的一声扔在椅子边的花梨香几上。  
林老爷想不到自己的儿子居然是这个反应，不悦地皱了眉头。“下人们说的也不是没有道理，要不咱们先把秦明送到寺庙里住一段时间，避避邪？”  
林河不可置信地看着自己的父亲，他嚯的起身，“爹，您明明很清楚那孩子是谁的！涛弟他去了，您该不会以为他真的回魂过来了吧。”  
“可秦明怎么说也是和你弟弟成的魂，你跟他的事要是传出去你要为父的老脸往哪搁？河儿啊，你那么聪明怎么一遇到秦明就跟变了个人似的，你难道想让那些人都知道这事然后变成南京那些人饭桌上的谈资？”  
“我自有分寸。”  
“晚了！”林老爷一拍桌子叹气道：“你二叔公说的没错，你是被那个秦明给迷惑了，跟你弟弟一个样！你弟弟要不是因为他，也不会早死了。”  
“放他娘的狗臭屁！”林河一听胡说八道也气了，转身就走到门前又回过身表情扭曲的对林老爷咬牙切齿道：“爹，麻烦您帮我转告二叔公，叫他老人家安心养他的老，别没事掺和我的事，不然我的枪可不长眼睛！”  
林老爷从没见过懂事的大儿子说过重话，一个劲儿捶胸顿足说家门不幸，出了林河这个不孝子。  
仿佛为了印证林老爷的话，滁西县里很快就冒出了关于林河和秦明的风言风语。悠悠之口难堵，林河干脆反其道而行，任他们去说，不仅让他们说，还大大方方供料让那些人猜。  
林河之前看过秦明的档案，知道秦明的生日快到了，风风光光摆了上百桌宴席让全县的人都来祝贺，还请了一个有名的戏班子来唱堂会。  
“哈哈，你不知道，二叔公气的，脸拉的这么长。”林河拍着桌子狂笑不止差点坐不稳凳子，秦明从书中把眼睛抬起来甩了他一眼，冷哼一声。  
“这么好笑你都不笑？偶尔也活动活动面部神经嘛。”林河一看秦明依然木着一张脸，收了笑容趴在桌子上用手指小心戳了戳秦明。  
侧了身，秦明还是没回他。林河低头苦涩的弯了弯嘴角，抬起头又挂上笑脸。  
“我请了戏班子来唱戏，要不要去听听鲜？”秦明虽然去留过学，平时也都穿着洋人的三件套，可唯独对京戏情有独钟。以前林涛还在世时就跟秦明一起去戏院听过，此后他就记在心上。  
秦明没说话，林河站起来绕过书桌到了秦明背后扶住他的肩。“走嘛，去看看也好啊。”林河的声线本就跟林涛很像，再学着少年耍赖撒娇的样子，秦明一瞬间几乎以为一切都没变，林涛依旧鲜活的站在他面前，而他还只是林涛的家教，没别的关系。  
最后秦明还是跟着林河去听了戏，特地挑了个僻静的位子坐下，林河一直抓着他的手，勾着手指在他手心里写写画画顺带挠了挠，秦明不自然地动了动，眼睛一直盯着戏台上看，但唱的什么他一个字都没听进去。  
他们两个人窝在角落不理旁人，可有心人就是一直在人群中不停朝他们望。  
林河的二叔公给林老爷指了指两个靠坐在一起看起来亲亲蜜蜜的年轻人，抹了老泪直叹道：“河儿被那秦明给毁了，我林家家门不幸啊，不幸啊。”  
林老爷听了后脸色一红一白，拨拉着盖碗喝茶不搭茬，寿宴过后就闭门不出，连族里在祠堂的集会也称病不参加。  
10.  
是人都看得出来林河对秦明的态度跟才知道林涛死讯时全不一样，板板正正完全就是两个人。有下人顺嘴提说大少爷越来越跟过世的涛少爷相近了，结果当晚起夜就掉进茅坑里淹死了。  
林老爷前前后后找林河谈过很多次也骂过很多次，林河听是听了也点头答应了，回去照样不改。  
他公务繁忙不能老是龙番和滁西两头跑，就直接把秦明接去了龙番的官邸，那里的人都是他的手下，唯林河之命是从，闲言碎语再多也飘不到林河跟秦明的耳朵里。  
秦明生了一对龙凤胎，像林河说的一样，糖吃的多孩子的模样也长得甜。他对林河依然一副爱搭不理的冷漠模样，这么多年下来林河也习惯了，有了两个乖巧的孩子围着他转，林河也不会像以前那样失落的可以。  
秦明也不是老是对林河冷眼以对，他回过一趟上海见了久违的家人，那时候他跟林河的事早就传到了上海了。秦家是书香门第，秦父是前朝进士出身，秦明自小就跟父亲以前在官场上的至交家里结了娃娃亲。本来秦明从国外留学回来就要结婚的，但秦明不满包办婚姻，执意要去教书婚事就只得先拖着。  
秦父一看秦明竟然和一个军阀搞在一起还生了孩子，而且那个军阀居然以前还是段祺瑞的手下。秦明亲叔叔唯一的儿子就死在段祺瑞政府制造的“三一八惨案”中，怎么可能容忍自己的儿子跟仇人搅在一起。  
他逼秦明秦明与林河断绝关系，秦明顾及家人安危不肯说出真相，秦父一气之下登报与秦明断绝了父子关系把秦明赶了出去。  
秦明从家里出来，天上飘起了雨，他发着抖走在变得陌生的上海街头，风变得冷的刺骨，从空了一块的心上穿膛而过。  
雨水湿透了他全身，滴着水的头发趴下来搭在额头，他仿佛迷路一般在街上穿梭，就是找不到该去的方向。一把雨伞撑过来将他罩住，林河戴着墨镜穿了一身黑色的皮夹克。他没带任何随从，孤身一人来上海找秦明，本来是要去拜访秦明家的，结果半路下雨就去买了一把伞，走了几步就看到秦明抱着双臂淋着雨在路边徘徊。  
他没问秦明发生了什么事，只是轻柔揽住眼前那不断颤抖的消瘦双肩。秦明抬头看了他一眼，只一眼就立时像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样猛地推开了林涛，目待惊恐，一步一步往后退去。  
“秦明？”  
“不要过来！”  
秦明又回到那个雨夜，他好不容易从新房里逃了出来，接着被林涛堵在了侧门。  
迷离了视线的倾盆大雨，雪白墙灰的脸和那只腐败青黑的手构成了他一生挥之不去的噩梦。  
“是我吓到你了吗？”林河沉默了很久才缓缓道。  
“……”  
“我们回去吧，放心吧，没有得到你的允许，我绝不靠近你。”  
林河把伞合上靠在墙边，等秦明犹豫地拿起伞打开后才淋着雨走在前面两人一前一后一语不发走回了林河订的酒店。  
林河遵守诺言不得到秦明的允许绝不靠近秦明三米以内的地方。窗外的雨越下越大，秦明听着雨声浑身发抖，他睁着布满血丝的眼放下床帐力图不要看到同处一个室内的林河，那张脸对他而言就是彻底的精神折磨，不停的将他带回那个寂静诡秘的夜晚。  
林河清晰的听到秦明压抑的抽气声，他其实很清楚秦明为什么格外害怕下雨，他也一直保持在下雨的时候尽量不出现在秦明面前。  
我真的做错了吧。林河对自己说过这样一句话，既是林河说的，也是林涛说的。  
林河后悔逼着秦明去冥婚，林涛后悔他明明只是想和秦明在一起，到最后却换得这样不知是喜是悲的结果。  
他微微叹了口气从沙发上起来走到床边，明显感觉到躲在床里的秦明颤抖的更厉害了。他蹲下身伸出手穿过床帐，秦明只看到一只骨节分明的手伸过来，掌心向上带着茧子，修长的手指自然的张开等着另一个人握住它。  
秦明抬起手，指尖碰到那几根指头后缩了缩，又碰了碰还没来得及抽回来就被那只手一把握住。  
外面的林河没有说话，同样也没有放开手。两个人就隔着一层布帘子，秦明不知道为何在他和林河交握那瞬间身体自发的颤抖竟然停止了，而那边另一个人平稳的呼吸也在告诉他，这一切都很真实。  
秦明握着林河的手睡了一晚，林河就伸直手臂窝在床边蜷了一晚，第二天醒来整个手臂都麻了，吃饭连筷子都拿不稳。秦明少见的对他笑了一下，勉为其难的给他喂了一顿饭。  
秦明和林河的关系有所缓和，保持着不过分亲近也不疏远的距离两厢无事过了七八年，直到林老爷传出重病两人才带着孩子回到滁西。  
Tbc


	2. 无常（下）

16.  
“林涛！”  
秦明在路上遇见本该已经逃出去的林涛，后者正维持着抱着什么东西的姿势一步一步与他擦肩而过，连看都没看他一眼。秦明停下来想要问林涛遇上什么事，可说出口的话只有他一个人听的到。  
秦明的头倏地疼起来，他捂着额角闭上眼，再睁开时察觉自己是在一间屋子里。他坐在床上，隔着屏风他隐约看见外面似乎守着一些人。  
他下床转过屏风一看，原来那些不是真人，是一些纸扎的假人，摆在这个阴暗的房间里显得格外诡异。  
一直紧闭的房门突发敞开，秦明两步跑到门前只看一眼便立刻倒吸一口气。外面正下着大雨，秦明不喜欢下雨天，不仅是因为他的父亲死在一个漆黑的雨夜，更是因为生下来就带着对雨天的恐惧。秦明的身体在不可抑制的发着抖，他紧抱双臂靠着漆红的廊柱，竭力睁开眼皮透过密布的雨帘隐约看见一个极似林涛的背影在雨中行走。  
在林涛的前面似乎可以看见一个模糊的人影在不断牵引他，秦明下意识的冲进雨中想要把林涛拉回来。  
可就那一下，当冰凉的雨水浇灌在他身上时，好不容易克制住的那股压抑的怨愤立刻冲开闸门弥漫整个身躯，理智与遥远的记忆相夹杂，额上浮现的黑气迅速将他整个人包裹起来接着消散开去。  
秦明在雨中趔趄几步，雨水将头发一缕缕冲散开贴着额头，在脸上汇聚成一道道溪流蜿蜒顺着下颌不断往下低落。他抬手摸了摸颈侧，那里有很重的掐痕和一道深可见骨的伤口，再往下手指划过胸口，心脏处那个窟窿还沾着干涸的血。  
前世的身体早已腐朽，即便再转世为人，只要怨气不散，他依旧不人不鬼。  
稀里糊涂活了二十多年，本来可以什么都不知道安心活一辈子，可就是林涛的多此一举让随着灵魂一同轮回的怨气重新聚了起来。  
他们命中注定好的，要一同回到这个地方。  
秦明冷冷一笑，目带阴鸷，仰起头闭上眼任雨水拍打在脸上。  
“都是你自找的。”他喃喃道。  
17.  
林涛再也忍不住大叫一声，他往后蹭了几步迅速爬起身就往外跑，后面一下聚集了很多人都在一个劲儿地喊他大少爷并伸长了手想要把他抓回来。  
他已经无法催眠自己看到的都是幻觉了，明明都不是幻觉，对了，从几年前他疑似遇鬼的事发生后，命运的轨迹就已经变了。  
他想到秦明，老秦还被困在这里，林涛边跑着扯开嗓子大喊想给秦明传讯。他没跑多远就直接倒在地上，两腿膝盖痛的根本弯不了。他撑着胳膊用力拖着自己往大门所在的方向挪，经过的方向留下很长一道血迹，视线愈发昏暗。  
这时一个人堵在林涛面前将他扶起来，恍惚中似乎又上来几个人把他支在木架子上，带去了满目都是红色的喜堂。  
依然是那阵凄厉的唢呐声，林涛听见秦明神情疑惑的小声叫了他的名字，接着亲眼目睹秦明被两个身强力壮的下人按着头与他磕在了一起。  
老秦看起来很惊恐，一双黑白分明的眼睛瞪的大大的，睫毛轻颤着抬起眼帘看到他时，不知道为何老秦一下缩了回去恨不得离他越远越好。  
混蛋，要割就割我的手，别动老秦！他可是要靠那双手吃饭的！林涛气的大骂出声，周围没一人在意他。  
妈的，还有没有王法了，你们这些混账住手，快放了秦明！林涛瞠目欲裂，动弹不得地眼睁睁看着秦明被一群人强行抬了出去，意识突然中断。  
等林涛再醒来时，入目是红色的床帐，身边一片柔韧好像是睡了一个人。  
林涛半撑起身转过去，就见秦明痴痴望向床顶，脸色苍白，神情憔悴不堪。更心疼的就是他的脸上挂着从眼角蜿蜒而下的两道血痕，在跳动即将熄灭的烛火下，映衬的格外凄婉怪异。  
林涛想替他将血痕抹去，指尖触到温热的肌肤时秦明明显瑟缩一下，眼睫微微颤了颤。  
一双苍白修长的手从锦被中蛇一般窜出来摸过林涛的脖子在他颈后绞住，林涛一惊下意识往后一躲背抵上了床柱。秦明眼睛一眨不眨慢慢直起身，细腻到几乎看不到毛孔的脸，那种大量失血后显出不正常的白，林涛可以看到他脖子上深深的掐痕和深可见骨的伤口。  
“老……”秦。还没说完的话被突入其来的吻堵在了口中。林涛双手悬空，手足无措不知道该把手放在哪里才好。  
丰润的唇轻轻抿住林涛的嘴往下擦过下巴短短的胡茬，林涛清楚感觉到环在颈后的一只手顺着衣领滑到前襟伸进胸口。  
“秦明。”林涛一把抓住秦明胡乱摸索的手咬着牙道。秦明似嗔似怨的睨了他一眼，勾勾唇角整个人欺身上来跨坐在他身上，挺翘的臀有意无意撩拨林涛的下体。  
房间里不知何时响起了咿咿呀呀的戏腔，林涛长这么大只陪他爷爷听过铿锵正气的样板戏，从未听过如此凄哀婉转的调子，但心里总觉着这腔调他以前在哪里听过。  
“林河……跟我走好不好？”低沉轻柔宛如叹息的声音和着戏腔一起飘进林涛耳朵。  
林涛顿了一下，双目呆滞道：“……好。”  
18.  
“林河……跟我走好不好？”低沉轻柔宛如叹息的声音随着柔软的嘴唇黏腻的贴着耳剁，舌尖调皮的探出一点扫着耳廓。林涛顿了一下，眼睛里流转出沉溺其中的笑意，他缓缓闭上眼，两只悬空的手终于找到了它该放下的地方。  
掌下是瘦削不可一握的腰，他往上摸索着连带着穿在外面的喜服一起提了起来。柔韧温玉的身体紧贴着林涛厚实的胸膛，秦明倾身在他身上，埋头从耳根以唇作指滑过脖颈，湿润的舌尖留下一道水迹。纤长的手指揪着衣领若有若无的往衣襟里探，稍微往下一点，苍白的指肚勾住繁复的红色盘扣，秦明稍稍抬起眼帘双眼湿漉漉地看向林涛，双唇微启。  
不用他说话林涛就知道秦明想要说的是什么，他往上靠坐一点，一只手在秦明的腰侧反复揉捏着，一只手抬起一颗一颗解开自己身上喜服的扣子，顺便把绑在胸前的那朵红球花扯开扬手扔到床下。  
红彤彤的喜服下是纯白的亵衣，用的还是那种老式的系带。秦明没等林涛去解，细细的指尖就先夹住系带一端一用力松了开来，薄薄温软的手掌蹭进去，抚摸着结实的胸肌将亵衣向两边打开，勾着嘴角用红润的两片沿着胸中那条线一路下沿擦过，下巴触到分明的腹肌，秦明用手指戳了戳，肌肉硬邦邦的非常结实，他张嘴咬了一口留下一个很快就会消退的牙印，惹得林涛身体颤抖一下。  
林涛看得见秦明头顶的发旋，没用发胶固定的头发看起来软软的他空闲的一只手不自觉的从秦明本就散开的衣襟伸进去，指尖接触到精致突起的锁骨时，秦明抬起脸来瞪了他一眼。林涛无辜眨了眨眼，摸摸鼻子弯了弯嘴角。他识趣地收回手，枕在自己脑后，靠着床柱等着秦明下一步动作。  
让林涛这么一搅和，秦明似乎是有些生气了。他握拳使劲捶了林涛两腿中间，后者弯下腰用手想要捂住裆部，被秦明半路截了下来。手指插进他的指间，林涛皱着眉龇牙咧嘴，痛呼还在嘴边徘徊，他惊讶地瞪大眼，一眨不眨盯着秦明用牙咬住他的裤带将裤子缓缓拉了下来，刚刚痛的软下去的性器立时精神饱满笔直挺立，在裤带落下去的那一霎弹跳出来直直的指向秦明苍白肃穆的脸。  
“秦……”明字还未出口，林涛就看到秦明竖起一根手指在那张丰润的唇上比了一个噤声的手势。  
他咽了口水压压燥喉的火，眼见秦明用他那双拿过手术刀也捏过笔，写得一手漂亮的字还能裁一套修身的衣，堪比天工雕琢的手试探性握握他硬的已经冒水的性器，蹙着双眉像是在思考什么严肃的问题。  
骆驼会压死最后一根稻草，林涛感觉自己本就不坚固的堤坝就要被汹涌洪水冲毁了。他咬住下唇，深呼吸平息着不听使唤不停往下身奔涌的热血。  
当胀痛的性器抵上柔软时，林涛原本靠着床柱的上身猛地直起，枕在脑后的手停在半路，其余手指颤抖几下最后放在秦明软软的头发上，指尖不自主地摁着头皮。  
他看见自己紫红的肉棒头部被秦明张口含了进去，上面溢出的前液让舌头卷了吞进口中。生涩的口活，牙齿磕磕绊绊的总会刮到敏感的棒身，林涛忍不住低声嘶了几口气，得到舌头小心翼翼安抚的舔弄几下。秦明鼓着腮帮想要将东西含的更深，上下滑动的喉结持续不停吞咽的动作，仍旧阻止不了从嘴角流出混合着前液的口涎。林涛感觉被冷落的那部分在突突的跳，叫嚣着想要造反，他抚摸着秦明的脸侧手指滑到下巴将秦明的脸抬起来，让他顺着自己手部的动作将性器头部吐出来，再把他那双磨的愈发红艳的唇贴在冷落多时的棒身上，拇指摩擦着嘴角示意他快伸出小舌来抚慰。  
“别偏心啊，老秦。”林涛哑着嗓子，两只眼睛跳动着完全挑起来的欲火。他坐在床边，秦明撑起酸软的身子手指抹过嘴角，长腿一伸慢吞吞下了床转身，喜服鲜红的下摆扫过林涛的双眼。双膝磕在硬物表面的轻响传出，只见他跪在脚榻上，一手放在肉棒上缓缓撸动，侧头仔细舔过棒身，另一只手按摩着棒身下两颗鼓鼓的囊袋，湿热的鼻息喷在林涛的下体令他舒服地长叹一口气，手指不由地轻捏着秦明的耳垂。  
小巧的耳垂红的几乎透明，上面还有一个很小的洞，看起来应该是很久之前留下的。林涛噗嗤一声，才发现秦明居然是有耳洞的。  
秦明没理会他的笑，只专心做自己的事。手指生疏地揉捏囊袋，他明明感受到里面在不停雀跃的脉动，沿着含在口中的棒身上突起的青筋直传到龟头，舌尖尝到一股腥味，他皱了皱眉想要退出，一只大手放在他的脑后逼迫他含的更多。龟头触到敏感的要命的咽喉，鄂垂被顶开，随着抽插的动作，不适反应刺激咽部不断收缩按压着龟头。每一次进入，往外滚滚冒出的液体就更多的直接落进秦明的喉咙里，直到他憋的脸颊染上红晕，摩擦到麻木的舌面和酸痛的腮帮舌根一起颤抖着，堵在嘴里的东西跳动着射了出来，浓浓麝香味的液体流进秦明口中，他闷咳几声下意识把嘴里的东西吞进去，跳动的肉棒不舍地退了出去，最后几滴不小心喷在秦明的脸上。  
秦明突然低下头看不清脸上的表情，手背遮住红肿的唇，垂着的细密眼睫上挂着白浊，随着眨眼的动作滴在脸上往下流。林涛一口气堵在喉头，眼睛红的像是要吃人，他一把架住秦明的双肩将他整个人提了起来陷进自己怀里翻身压到床上。  
“妖精。”林涛喘息出声吐出一句。  
秦明有些恍惚，神识断断续续的不知道自己身处何处。他好像是在雨中看到林涛，想要拉住他却猛然眼前一黑，后来他好像到了一个阴森森的喜堂，被逼着一个跟林涛长得很像的人拜堂，再然后……他打伤了人逃了出去，又遇见已经死去多时的林涛，他回到了这个满目鲜红的新房，被束缚住双手压在软榻上……  
身上附着重物，嘴里还有浓重的腥膻味，学医的人不可能不知道他嘴里的那股味道是什么。秦明咬咬牙想要用手将身上的人推开，没想到抵在肩上的手不遵他的意志，反而抓住身上人的肩膀，用力揪着衣服在无声鼓励。  
他仰起头，模糊的视线过了几秒好不容易看清了压在他身上人的脸，林涛？！  
可他清楚听见自己张口叫林涛为林河。秦明曲起一条腿，想要抵住林涛腹部的动作变成了勾住林涛腰部的引诱，秦明的头又痛了起来，他偏过头几次躲过林涛即将落下的亲吻，最后身体一怔双手交叠着搭在林涛后脑上。  
“啊……”秦明难耐的呻吟一声，低沉轻柔的嗓音幽幽的好似转了几个缠绵的弯来勾人心魄。林涛吻住他鼻尖上那颗俏皮的痣，低低笑着，两手从印满红痕的颈部两侧伸进去将本就没合拢的衣襟分开。  
他爱怜地亲亲秦明的眼，嘴上沾到一点自己射在秦明脸上的浊液，咬着优美的颈项向下来到精致的锁骨舔舐。林涛突然惊异地睁大眼，秦明的锁骨上留有几个充了血的新鲜牙印，不知道是谁留下的，而且他从没发现，秦明的锁骨上其实还有一颗痣。  
他身上的痣长的都那么吸引人，林涛伸舌轻佻的一舔那颗黑色的小痣，对秦明轻颤的身体感到十分满意，但秦明的反应分明是在说在和他之前秦明还被人碰过，心里顿时一股无名火起。  
林涛胸中盈着熊熊火焰，不满的用手揉着秦明饱满的胸，含住一颗红肿挺立的乳头用力吮吸着，一想到这里同样也被其他人碰过，他更是不悦。  
是谁！脑内在不停叫嚣。  
嫉妒的火焰让林涛失了轻重，秦明捧住他的脸，痛苦的呼出声。他好像听到秦明在叫他林涛，隐痛包含不信的话语在半途又换成林河。  
林涛的怒火消了些许，不管秦明是在喊着哪个名字，那个名字的主人永远都是他。  
秦明用头向后撞着墙面，不知道自己是怎么了。  
他想要林河，可现在和他共处一室的就是林涛啊。  
他是林涛。  
他是林河。  
他是林涛！  
他是林河！  
他是你的林河，也是你的林涛！  
不，不对，他谁也不想要。  
纷繁的信息不停充斥着过载的大脑，秦明想要停下来，可身体却自发的配合着林涛继续做着那些事。  
“他说过要和我永远在一起啊。”秦明听见自己的内心在这样说。  
“可我恨他。”悲戚染上他苍白的脸，眼睛流出两行清泪。他张口，无声的比着口型。秦明很想问林涛，为什么要这样对他？为什么要杀他？  
为什么要这样对他？强行让两人平行的轨迹相交在一起。  
为什么要杀他？这个用虔诚的吻膜拜他身体的人，掐住他的脖子令他差点窒息昏迷，破碎的花瓶碎片深深割破了他颈间的动脉，鲜血喷涌而出，他双目涣散，看到枪口抵在他起伏的胸膛左侧，手指毫不留情地扣响扳机。  
“砰！”  
为他被毁的一生画上一个满目荒唐的句号。  
林涛听到头撞墙的声音，抬起头一滴水落在他额头上，秦明哭了。眼神里有茫然和明朗交织，现实的挣脱和过去的沉湎，明明暗暗，泪痕从带笑的唇边滑过挂在下巴边缘，整个人都是一种恍惚的姿态。林涛捧住秦明的后颈，五指疼惜地揉揉掌下温润的肌肤，两人的脸一上一下离的极近，近到呼吸都纠缠在一起，林涛狐疑的打量秦明的脸色，温声问：“怎么了，是我……伤了你吗？”他的音色软绵绵的，缓下语气莫名多了几分缱绻的意味。  
漆黑清澈的眼珠看向林涛，秦明先是点点头，一丝挣扎的怪异从他眸里一闪而过，他接着又摇摇头否定。林涛笑了，手掌转了个方向从背后伸入松松垮垮挂在秦明身上的亵衣里，让他的头牢牢枕在自己结实的小臂上，眼睛痴缠着注视眼前这张脸，两人扑朔的睫毛离的越来越近，林涛缓缓覆上秦明微微张开吻的红肿的唇瓣。  
舌头很容易就进入温暖湿润的口腔，互相摩擦舌面纠缠舌根，秦明的嘴里还有他的气味，口里分泌出过多的津液从嘴角溢出，两个人都喘息着越缠越紧。林涛半抱住怀中瘫软的身体，手掌顺着瘦削布满淤青的腰侧游移到大腿根部，忽然插进两腿之间的缝隙摸索。秦明蜷缩一下，低低呜咽一声，大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉早就被磨的发红，一副早已经被人狠狠疼爱过的样子。  
他禁不住想要并拢双腿，林涛先他一步一条腿插了进去，膝盖摩擦发红的嫩肉，试探的询问：“有人在我之前……和你……做过吗？”  
秦明闻言偏过头，咬了咬下唇不说话。  
“……没关系。”林涛安慰地笑笑，再小心扳过秦明的脸亲了两下。“我求的不多，只想你在我身边，只要是你，别的我都不在乎。”他说。  
这句话好耳熟，秦明觉得自己以前好像听过，可正待他要去搜寻的时候，林涛的手指点过他的腿，从小腿一直到脚背，再包着抚摸着脚掌一路回来，最后抬起他的腿架在肩上，两手掰开挺翘的双股露出中间湿润不断收缩的小穴。  
林涛抿抿嘴，两根手指依然坚定的戳着紧缩的褶皱探进去，里面内壁在敏感的蠕动着，像是要把他推出来，又极像是要把吸进去。手指往外拿出一点，骨节分明的指节上沾上的全是肠液和白浊的混合，隐约闻到透着一股玫瑰香膏的味道。他每往外抽出一点秦明的身体就跟着颤一下，进去时就能听到憋在嘴边不肯呼出的猫似的叫唤。  
情欲的潮红很快就布满秦明的身体，红红的像个煮熟的虾仁。林涛抽出手扶着自己的东西抵到入口，眼睛正好看到秦明迷离着一双眼，那里面有抗拒还有期待，甚至还飘过一丝早就预料的意味。  
他觉得这样的秦明有些奇怪，可到底奇怪在哪他也说不出来。  
灼热的肉棍没有丝毫阻碍就进入小穴，将入口的皱褶全部撑平，不留一丝缝隙。秦明摇着头踢踏修长的双腿想要逃离，林涛上来摁住他乱动的腿，肠壁齐齐上来娴熟的裹住肉棒按压，他高高仰起头叫了一声，双腿自动环上林涛的腰。  
进入体内的东西又粗又大，即便他已经历过欢爱但仍是受不了。使用过的肉穴痉挛着一寸一寸艰难吞下肉棒，秦明张开放在锦被上的手瞬间将锦被捏成一团牢牢攥紧。  
“啊……别，别再进来了……我受不住了……”他乞求着，眼角簌簌掉着泪。林涛掰开他的手指拉着他的手往下移，手指摸到滚烫粗硬的地方。秦明的眼一下睁开，带着丝丝恐惧。  
“它还没进去完呢~”林涛俯下身咬着秦明的耳朵沙哑道。  
想彻底打开秦明的身体的想法占据着他，让秦明感受到不可抗拒的恐惧，用自己的东西狠狠刺穿他，欺负他，用力掠夺属于他的一切，强硬的将秦明身上另一个人留下的痕迹全部抹去。林涛摇动着腰继续将自己挺进去齐根没入，只剩下两颗鼓鼓的囊袋露在外面。他看见秦明嗡合着唇，被吓住的睁大眼一动不动。  
林涛骄傲的笑笑，成功的愉悦溢满身心。  
秦明只觉得下身被肉棒涨的满满的，就连稍微动一下全身就软成一滩水。棒身完全擦过肠壁里敏感的那一点，死死抵住摁压，刺激性的泪不断落下，秦明恍然觉得似乎是被人无情架在火上烤。  
插进来的肉棒没给秦明丝毫喘息的机会极速抽插起来，林涛在他耳边谓叹着用软绵绵的声音调笑着荤话：“老秦你身体里好紧好热啊，我把你操开好不好，嗯……”  
秦明被说得脸上腾起一片绯红，用手臂盖住自己的眼。  
林涛舒服地呻吟一声，本来好有分寸的动作渐渐不受控制起来，温柔的动作变的狼一样凶猛。  
从进入抚慰的旋转碾磨到现在饥饿的吞噬入腹，秦明只听到肉体相撞在一起的啪啪声和越来越清晰的水声，他控制不了自己的喉咙想要叫出来，只要泄出一句就会得来下一秒更加猛烈的撞击。林涛坚定的要打开那个开关，让秦明的声音不断流泄出来。  
肉棒打桩似的进出，摩擦着粉嫩的媚肉变得殷红，抽搐的肉壁裹紧棒身不断分泌出透明的肠液。秦明耐不住的扭动腰身，理智即将远离蒸腾在欲海里的身体。两边眼角嫣红一片，欢愉的生理盐水大颗大颗往下滴，舌头微微探出口勾着双唇，魅惑着在他身上驰骋的更加粗暴点不要怜惜。  
林涛见身下的人已经神志不清，他一把搂紧秦明，抓着两条肌肉线条紧致的大腿将人抱了起来，下身不断往上顶弄，踩着滚了一地的红枣桂圆糕点，林涛把人放在桌布扯下一半的红木桌上。  
后背接触到冰冷的桌面，秦明冷的一下缩紧身体，两条腿无力的搭在林涛肩上。一只手反手死死抓住桌沿，在粗大的肉棒狠狠打进来时腰部向上挺起，整个人抖的就像是一条放在砧板上离了水活蹦乱跳的白鱼。  
“林河……不要……好痛……轻点……”他哀求着，脚趾紧紧蜷缩在一起。“我不要…真的不要了……”被粗暴对待的小穴已经被操弄的熟透，肉棒退出去的空虚和进来时的满足令他极乐和地狱边缘徘徊。  
林涛好笑的吻吻秦明鼻尖，双手紧紧握住秦明的腰，在淤青上又捏出一层红色。“才刚开始呢，啊，怎么就不要了，口是心非……”说着，他忽然抽身退了出来，已经适应粗大肉棒的穴口收缩挽留着，秦明失神抽气抬头想要看他。  
林涛握着秦明的手将人从桌上抱下来，秦明呆呆地任他握住腰转过身体乖乖趴在桌上，两条光裸的腿不断打颤，瘙痒空虚如蚂蚁啃噬的身体在呼唤着重新被填满，但他就是愣愣不说话。  
后背覆上厚实温暖的胸膛，带着枪茧的手指轻轻揉着他的嘴角，当熟悉的粗大重新进入身体时，秦明张开嘴一下咬住那根手指。  
“唔……”秦明难耐的吐出一口气，舌尖舔着指肚，腹部紧贴桌沿压下腰，腰背间弯曲出一个美妙的弧度。  
林涛的手沿着分明的脊柱线下滑到分外的性感脊柱沟，再戳戳可爱的腰窝，揉捏浑源挺翘的双股，看着自己紫红的性器在双股中抽插着若隐若现，带出淋淋汁水，心里澎湃的占有欲才得到片刻安慰。  
秦明压抑不住的叫声成了蛊惑他的毒药，林涛用力往他身体里抽送着自己，甚至祈祷着自己就能这样死在他身上，硬直的肉棒戳刺肉穴里的那一点，惹得秦明的身体颤抖得更加厉害，林低喘着，肉棒有意识的开始寻找更里面的那一个小口。  
他凶猛的动作变得毫无章法，好像就是想要把什么戳开，秦明感觉身体越来越酸，害怕和即将降临的恐惧油然而生。混乱的头脑忽然清明起来，他终于意识到林涛是要干什么。  
“别……别……”秦明摇摇头拒绝，声音小如蚊蚋。  
林涛凑近了耳朵，努力分辨秦明说的话，入耳的只有越来越尖细的小声尖叫。  
“不要……”秦明抽噎着，捂着嘴眼泪大滴大滴落出眼眶，他扭动着腰想要挣脱林涛的钳制，晃动的腰只会让肉棒更深的探进去，突然他后仰起纤长的脖颈，一下圆圆瞪大眼。  
肠壁抽搐着紧紧绞住贪婪的肉棒阻止它再一步进去，可惜粗大的头部已经探进了那个禁地，入口有种熟悉的刚被破开的无力感，里面暖暖的好像还装着液体。  
林涛被夹的移动困难，他深吸一口气用力抽出来在秦明没反应过来时再次狠狠的撞进去刺入那里，如此反复几次，秦明再也没有力气只能任他予取予求。  
从尾椎升起的酥麻感直串头皮，秦明头脑混沌，模糊间只感觉到插在体内那根胀得满满的肉棒开始抖动起来，没等他开口，便喷射出来灼热的液体烫的他浑身止不住的发抖。  
痉挛敏感的内壁遭遇滚烫液体的冲刷，秦明高高的翘起前端在无人的抚慰的情况也直直射了出来。红木桌面上全是从他下颌上滴下的汗水，朦胧的倒映着他沾满泪水疲惫不堪的脸。  
林涛恋恋不舍在肉穴里插了几下才缓缓退出来，被干到松软的穴口暂时闭合不上，露出小口，精液装不完从肉穴里溢了出来顺着大腿往下流。  
林涛十分满意自己的杰作，将秦明翻过来抱进自己怀里叼住那张在激情中不受控制溢出口涎的唇，眼睛朝安放在墙边凌乱的软榻上瞄了一眼。  
“老秦，我们再来几次吧。”他蹭蹭秦明的颈窝带有撒娇意味，抱着秦明径直朝软榻走去。  
19.  
林涛打横抱起浑身上下已无一丝力气的秦明往床的方向走，中途猛地顿住呆立几秒，皱着双眉似乎是在忍耐巨大的痛苦，过了一会才继续前行。  
拿起脱下来的喜服替秦明简单清理一下，林涛再胡乱擦了两把自己，掀开被子钻进去躺下牢牢圈住秦明的腰，支着头若有所思。他一直觉得脑里缺失的一块地方忽然填补了许多碎片，林林总总有些好像是不久才发生过的，有些却久远的仿佛是好几十年前的事。  
他好像看到了自己，两个自己，一个是鲜活的人，另一个则是具冷冰冰腐坏的尸体。  
他听见腐坏的那个自己在喊秦明“老师”，然后另一个他抱着怀中温暖僵硬的身体重新回到这个房间。  
之后呢？林涛眼皮沉重的阖上眼帘，头支在手臂上睡了过去。  
碎片的拼接还在继续。之后他不顾秦明的意愿做了刚才他们才做过的事，为的只是让秦明能怀上他的孩子，他好能轮回转世。  
可你明明不是这样想的！  
林涛知道一切都是他的私心，可灵魂的另一半却在不断否定他的借口，说他做的一切只是为了他唯一的弟弟，林涛。  
可我就是林涛啊。林涛不解。  
你是林河。  
我是林河的话，那林涛又是谁？  
你就是林涛。  
两个一模一样的声音在林涛耳边左右说着，他翻了个身，背对着昏睡秦明。  
你是林河，你也是林涛。最后那两个一模一样的声音对他道，一双手拉开了一直遮住的帷幕。  
他看到穿着军装的自己笔直的坐着，手上极不符形象的抱着一个年画娃娃一样小男孩朝一方招招手，耸着眉好像是在耍赖求着一个人快点过来。过了一会儿，长得和秦明一样的人也抱着一个同样精致的小女孩过来和他坐到一起，面对着前方的镜头脸上微微露出笑。  
我和老秦以前就在一起吗？我爱他吗？  
林涛问自己，其实他早已从那时自己的眼睛中看到了爱，只是他好怕将两人好不容易缓和下的关系又推入极端所以一直默默放在心底。  
我做了这么多恶事，不仅毁了他的人生，还拿他家人的性命威胁他，秦明永远也不会原谅我。林涛比谁都清楚。  
对于两人如今不远不近的距离，林涛同样比谁都满足。  
可我为什么要杀了他？  
睡梦中的林涛紧紧结起眉，平静的睡脸变得惶恐而扭曲。  
他爹病重，他和秦明带着孩子一起从龙番回到滁西。家里的事务全部落到他的肩上，族里忽然召开家族集会，他必须参加，可等他去后只有一群蒙着脸的人团团围住他。  
他开枪打死了几个，可那些人多如蝼蚁，子弹打光后他被绑在涂了埋过死人泥的柱子上。一只眼是灰白瞳的老婆子把烧化的符水强行灌进他嘴里，他听见自己恐怖的嘶吼，然后断线一般耷拉下头。  
“涛少爷的魂魄本来就是我用符咒强行和大少爷的魂魄拼合在一起，现在我已经把结解开了，那道符会消耗死人的魂魄，涛少爷现在已经是魂飞魄散了。”  
“那林河呢？”  
“他如今已经是个行尸走肉，刚好能了了老爷您的心愿。”  
神婆割开林河的手指将他的血滴到一个小鬼头上，小鬼背后贴着林河的生辰八字，一根银亮的钢针从小鬼头顶直直往下穿，小鬼的嘴里在滴血，林河的牙齿同样也在浸血。  
“杀了秦明。”  
神婆对林河说。  
“不！”  
林河挣扎。  
“杀了秦明。”  
“不！”  
“杀了秦明。”  
“……不。”  
“杀了秦明。”  
“……好。”  
这时，小鬼咯咯笑起来，在神婆手里化成齑粉没入林河体内。  
林涛看到自己被放了下来，配枪里重新填装好子弹，神情木然地回到他和秦明住的地方，然后按照神婆说的话杀了秦明。  
他忘不了秦明死之前看他的眼神，从背叛到不信到绝望最后深深的怨憎。  
是我毁掉他的一生，道貌岸然的和他在一起生活了这么多年后，一昔腻了就夺走他的命。  
那些人把秦明以竖棺埋下去想要他永世不得超生，可秦明还是回来了。  
林涛漠然地看到自己最后回到埋葬秦明的地方，跪在坟前用枪抵住头自杀。  
秦明就在他身旁，冷漠森然地看着他逐渐冷却僵硬的身体，凄厉道：“你以为你死了就行了？我还会去找你，生生世世都要找你，让你不得好死！”  
这句话炸响在耳际，真实的可怕。林涛猛地睁开眼，发现自己躺在床上动不了一下，一根绳子紧紧绕住他的脖子，颈骨哀鸣作响。  
林涛脸憋得通红，他被逼着吐出舌头，双手无力的扳住脖子上的绳索，想要说话却只能哼出气音。  
秦明眼里凝满疯狂的恨意，一把不知从哪来的手术刀紧握在他手上，从绳索的下端开始沿着林涛的脖子往下划开林涛的胸膛。  
他是想把林涛活活刨开，让林涛在颈骨断裂、窒息和大量失血的眩晕中痛苦死去。印证他说过的那句话，会去找你的生生世世，让你不得好死。  
林涛用尽最后一点力气握住秦明的手，颤抖着掰开手指，在苍白冰冷的手掌上一笔一划写下上一世到死都不敢出口的那三个字。  
合上秦明的手，林涛微笑着闭上眼，是真正的释然，了无遗憾。  
握紧手术刀的手一下松开落在床上，秦明闭上眼两手捂住脸，手指抹去流出的泪，眉心上那股黑气飘散着从头顶升出化作一股青烟散去。  
“林涛，你太傻了。”秦明喃喃道。  
……  
原本浓重的血腥味在房间里从未存在过般霎时消失，林涛安详地躺在床上，锦被盖在身上，双手合在一起搭在被子外面。  
秦明回过头看了一眼，末了转过身打开门头也不回地走出去。  
20.  
林涛以为自己已经死了，开膛破肚死状凄惨。可如果这样就能让秦明多多少少消了怨气的话，他就算是挫骨扬灰魂飞魄散也无所谓。  
只是，再也见不到他了吧，好不容易才说出口了立马又死了，比苦情戏演的还惨。  
他无奈叹气，浅浅翻了个身，觉得全身痛到根本就不是自己的。  
死了还能感觉到痛？林涛纳闷。  
眼皮上白亮一片，好像是有强光照射，林涛不情愿睁开眼，发现自己正躺在一间纯白干净的房间里。窗外阳光正好，纯白的薄纱窗帘在和煦的风下轻轻飘扬，明媚的阳关从窗帘的缝隙里投射下来照在他脸上。  
林涛抬手稍稍挡住眼，迷蒙的视线发现自己右手上吊着输液管，缠满了胶布。  
他这是在医院？昏沉生锈的脑子转动了很久才找到合适的语句。林涛左右蹭着散发着消毒气味的枕头想要起身，可疲惫的颈骨根本不听他使唤一个劲儿往下垂，平常灵活的脑袋顿成石块重如千斤。林涛觉得自己的鼻子很不舒服，摸到鼻子才发现是插了输氧管，想了想最后终于用同样无力的手奋力按上了床头的呼叫器。  
呼叫器一响，没过几秒走廊就嘈杂起来，医生护士鱼贯而入围着他开始检查，门口似乎还站着几个人，都伸长了脖子向里望。  
等医生检查完了，宣布林涛意识清醒，等在外面的人才在经过允许下进来看他。第一个进来的是李大宝，眼睛红红的挂着两个很大的黑圆圈，脸色苍白一看就是太久都没休息好。  
林涛笑着问她是不是大晚上熬夜逛某宝然后成了名副其实的国宝，李大宝扯开嘴角笑了笑作势要好好捶他一拳，握紧的拳头却在要碰到林涛肩时松开转而轻轻拍了拍，哽着声音说：“醒了就好。”  
“我都不知道自己这是怎么了？”林涛是真不知道发生了什么，也不知道自己究竟怎么进的医院。  
李大宝告诉他说他昏迷了两个月，因为在追捕嫌疑犯时跟疑犯一起在废楼里踩空摔了下去。  
嫌疑犯当场死亡。林涛命大，先砸在雨棚上在中途缓了下坠的力道，掉下去时颅骨、颈骨骨折，摔断了三根肋骨还折了左腿，断掉的肋骨有一根刺破了肺造成肺部感染，不过幸好经过急时抢救，林涛在鬼门关晃荡几圈回来了保住了命。  
林涛其实一点都想不起自己是怎么追嫌疑犯的，记忆里最后一幕是秦明凝满怨恨的眼。  
照理来说他应该已经死了。林涛不解，他问李大宝，秦明呢？  
得到的答案让林涛怀疑自己是不是真死了，而这里是另一个世界。  
李大宝十分肯定向他保证绝对没有秦明这个人。  
林涛不信，死命起身掀了铺盖拖着还打着石膏的左腿就要下床。  
李大宝被他吓得魂都要飞了，又不敢使劲把他重新按回病床上，张开双臂挡在林涛面前让他赶紧回去，一边喊守在外面的小黑进来帮忙。  
“林涛你冷静点！你才刚醒，别拿自己开玩笑！”  
“我要去找老秦！”林涛按着痛的快爆炸的胸口喘着粗气说。  
“老秦是谁，你告诉我，我们帮你找，你快些躺回去！”李大宝跟小黑合力把摇摇晃晃的林涛重新架回床上，小黑忙不迭跑出去叫医生过来。  
“你真不认识秦明？他就是咱局里法医科科长，不记得了？”  
“你是不是忘啦，我调来龙番法医科一年了也没科长，我是真不认识秦明。”李大宝解释说，她想了想又补充一句：“但我在你昏迷的时候老听你喊秦明，医生检查又说你意识还没恢复，我看到你流眼泪了，可就是不知道怎么回事醒不过来。”  
林涛听完后愣愣盯着自己的双手，大宝说他一直在喊秦明，可现实中根本就不存在秦明这个人。  
他忽然分辨不出哪个是真实，哪个是幻境。  
即便所有人都让林涛多休息，可他还是从拗不过他的李大宝嘴里得到了经过。  
他是和李大宝一起去滁西青莲县参加专案，犯罪嫌疑人有点狂，私造枪支还持枪与警察火拼企图逃跑，林涛在追捕他的时候出了意外，送到医院整整昏迷了两个月。局里为了让他得到更好的治疗将他从滁西转院到龙番，由于林涛家其实是外省的，所以局里每天都派人来专门照顾他。  
按推算，林涛碰到姑且先称之为幻境的事件是在滁西青莲，而现实中他出事也是在滁西青莲，这两者之间存在莫大的相似性，林涛不得不好好考虑它们的关联。  
会不会我经历的一切其实都是真的，只是出于某些原因，除了林涛自己，他周围的人都被消除篡改了记忆。  
鬼！对了，是鬼！  
林涛怕鬼和迷信鬼神之说是绝对有原因的，他小时候听爷爷提起过，家里祖辈就是因为闹鬼才搬离了原住地去了南京。  
而且，他曾听说过，他从未谋面的曾祖父就是活人跟死人结阴亲后生下来的。  
林涛浑身冷汗，他在医院又躺了一个月后出院，局里给他批了假让他好好休养一段时间再回去上班。林涛趁这个时间回了趟南京，把家里放的有年代的木头箱子搬出来一个一个找，最后终于在一本一看就很有年代感的书里找到一张照片，是一张全家福。  
由于年代久远，照片已经风化的比较严重，多多少少有点看不清上面的人。  
可林涛一看就明白，那个穿着军装手里抱着小孩，坐得端正的人就是他。  
我、我就是林河？！林涛捏着照片的手冒着虚汗。  
他爸妈一见他回来就发疯似的翻以前的旧东西，都以为林涛是遇上什么事儿，跑过来问他只看到林涛怔愣着不说话，手里拿着什么东西往背后藏说什么也不给他们看。  
林涛第二天就买了机票千里迢迢从南京飞到滁西，凭着林河的记忆找到林家的老宅。这座宅子和很多老建筑一样都被原封不动的保存下来供游人参观，但有传言这其实是座凶宅，所以晚上没有保安敢守夜，只在宅子各处拉了安了围栏，在对面铺子装了监控。  
好不容易等到夜晚，林涛到了宅子前用他最拿手的开锁技术撬开锁住大门的铜锁，当他推开斑驳的门走进去时，吱呀作响的门自动在他身后合上，林涛回过头看了一眼，脸上一片平静，不见丝毫慌乱。  
当他回过头时，起先空荡的院子里凭空出现一位老人，佝偻着背，阴测测的人偏偏笑的一脸和蔼慈祥。  
林涛眉毛一动，“原来真不是我的幻觉，你就是鬼吗？”他问。抬起手，右手腕上戴着一条几股红线编成的手链。  
“是你给了我这个，从那以后一切就变得不一样了。”  
“你到底有什么目的？”  
“把秦明还给我！”说到最后几乎是低吼出来。  
老人咧开嘴笑了笑，枯瘦如柴的手拨到自己的后颈，在林涛惊讶的目光下将一层皱巴巴的人皮扯了下来，人皮后面是一个面貌非常和善的中年妇人。  
那妇人十分温柔的对着林涛，仿佛是在看着自己宠爱的孩子，即使她的眼睛没有眼白全是黑的，依然能从她的眉眼中感受到浓浓的慈爱。  
“少爷，我是姨娘啊。”妇人飘到林涛面前，僵硬抬手摸了摸林涛微微抽搐的脸。“能看到我的少爷健健康康长这么大了，姨娘真的好高兴。”  
“我不是你的少爷。”林涛硬声硬气开口。  
妇人摇摇头，对林涛的敌视一点都不生气，她就像母亲对待自己调皮的幼子一样只会含着宠溺牵挂的笑。  
“你就是少爷，你是吃姨娘的奶水长大的，我刚抱着你的时候你还那么瘦那么小，我照顾你十几年，可你……可你……”妇人忽然嘤嘤哭起来，周围的树跟着飒飒摇曳作响。“我的孩子，你怎么就先姨娘而去了呢？”  
林涛想起来，在林河的记忆中，他弟弟身边一直有一个被称作李姨娘的妇人，将林涛当做亲子来看待，尽心尽力照料。  
李姨娘睁大全是黑色的眼，扭曲的歪着头对林涛说：“要是姨娘早点告诉老爷少爷您的心思，少爷是不是就不会那么早死了？”  
“……那都是命，是我该死。”林涛张了张口，过了很久才回答。  
“那不是命，一切都是姨娘的错，姨娘看着少爷孤孤单单的，姨娘舍不得……”她的眼睛里不断流出黑色的泪，一滴一滴顺着惨白的脸滴到林涛手背上。  
林涛的眼前看到的景象一下全变了，他亲眼目睹李姨娘是如何用剪刀自裁而死，她的尸体被神婆悄悄挖了出来用洋灰封住埋进阴气极重的养尸地里，灵魂强行困在尸身内，整日受阴气吞噬折磨无法轮回。  
等过了很久，那地方被后人重新整了地基挖出她的尸骨安葬后，几乎被阴气操纵的李姨娘附身在一具拾荒老妇人的尸体上，死前强大的执念让她在人间徘徊不去，她只记得她的少爷深爱着一个人，可还没等到少爷对那人说出自己的心意少爷就去了，她的少爷在那边过的很苦，她舍不得。  
眼前的景象突然中断，林涛深吸一口，过了一会才说：“就因为我长得跟林涛一样，还恰巧帮了你，所以你把这个给了我。”他终于明白当初那句心想事成会有一份好姻缘是什么意思了。“然后你又故意找上秦明，把另一条给了他。”  
然后这两条红绳就成了媒介，将两人带回遥远的过去。  
林涛说完猛地愣住，他突然想到他看到的幻境都是曾经真正发生过的话，上一世的林涛和秦明结的是阴亲，李姨娘为了完成死去林涛的心愿，一定会让他和秦明再结一次。  
林涛想起那个惊悚的结亲现场。  
他现在还活着，那不就说明秦明他……！  
“你把秦明怎么了？”一想到可能发生的心惊肉跳的场面，林涛差点失去理智。  
“他想杀了少爷自己逃跑，我已经处置他了。”李姨娘听到秦明两个字瞬间狰狞了面孔，全身透着愤怒和浓浓的憎恨。  
林涛脑内哄的一声全白了。  
死了？  
林涛往后踉跄几步，视线里天旋地转，全身无法抑制的颤抖，痛到不能呼吸。  
秦明死了？因为他的牵累，所以秦明死了？  
李姨娘目睹林涛一下跪在地上，变得痴痴傻傻的样子，溢满悲伤的眼睛一下失去生的光彩，她明白了，即便是转世，就算秦明再怎么对待他，少爷都无法恨他。  
他爱他。  
李姨娘回过头向着院内的某一个方向，身形逐渐飘散起来。  
“我知道，少爷爱你，所有的错都是我的错，如果不是我去求大少爷，你也不会变成这样……不要恨他，一切是我的错。”  
“上一代的冤孽已经跟我无关了，我也不恨他。”  
李姨娘听到这句话笑了笑，忽的消失不见了。  
林涛的眼睛闪了闪，一片死寂的眼里倒映出一个憔悴的人影，他撑住膝盖不稳的站起来，破碎的神情终于露出一点欣喜的笑。  
他踩着破碎的青石板奔过去将秦明一把紧紧抱在怀里，失而复得的感觉让他的心脏咚咚咚加速狂跳。  
“太好了，太好了，你没事……”林涛埋着脸，秦明感到脖子上一阵湿润。他抬手摸了摸林涛头。林涛头部受伤，做手术时医生把他的头发全剃了，现在长出的头发短短的非常刺。  
“回去吧，我想回家了。”秦明默默回抱住林涛的肩。  
“好，咱们先去医院看看，然后咱们就回家。”  
林涛上下把秦明全身都摸了一遍看他有没有受伤，手擦过秦明腹部时被掌下微微隆起的触感吓了一跳。  
“老秦，你、你……”林涛结巴着说不出话，眨巴几下眼，眼圈一下红了。  
他们两个从分开到再见中间隔了几个月，看看秦明比以前更冷的脸，他一定出事了！  
林涛一想到秦明可能被一心一意向着那个林涛的李姨娘惨无人道的折磨，心里就更痛恨自己的无能。如果不是他太傻，秦明就不会被连累，平白遭了这么多罪。  
林涛抬起袖子一抹泪花，咬住下唇努力挂上安慰的笑，“没事，不着急，我们现在就去医院，能治好，肯定能治好。”打横把秦明抱在怀里，暗暗给自己打气。  
林涛神色慌张的把秦明送进医院，值班医生看他留着寸头，乍一看特像才刚刚从局子放出来。身上脏兮兮一副跳脚样子以为他是肇事把人送进医院准备逃逸的，悄悄报了警在给秦明检查的时候对秦明说：“你放心，那混蛋跑不了！”  
秦明歪了歪头，隐约觉得医生可能是误会了什么。  
民警接到报警电话后两分钟之类就赶来了，直接上手把在急诊室里打转的林涛摁住。  
“搞什么，快放开！”医生拉开了隔帘，林涛正要上去看，没想到才迈出一步就猝不及防让人从后面按住肩膀。他往后一转，就看两个同行一左一右用小擒拿，另一个出示警官证说怀疑你准备肇事逃逸请跟我们走一趟。  
“我什么时候肇事又哪里逃逸了？”林涛冤枉。  
派出所的民警也不清楚，问医生，“他哪肇事了？”  
医生面上尴尬，一检查才晓得他可能报错警了，可几双眼睛直勾勾对着他，不给个说法不行啊。  
“造成别人怀孕，算吗？”他小心翼翼问。  
哪知派出所民警还没说话，林涛先愣了，反应过来立马小鸡啄米连连点头。  
“算！算！”林涛先说，脸上笑开了花，“我的锅，我的锅。”  
秦明理理林涛搭在他身上的外衣，站起身冷静坦然条理清晰的对明显傻眼的民警解释一通，接着看都没看嘿嘿傻笑的林涛一眼就步伐稳健地出了急诊室。  
林涛连忙追出去，几步跟在秦明身边，挠头蹙眉想了很久才小心问：“老秦，你说我这算不算是因祸得福啊？”  
秦明瞄了他一眼，抿嘴冷笑出声：“对我来说是祸不单行。”推开林涛继续往前。  
“啊？”林涛急了，连忙说：“说实话，我是真的高兴，虽然这样说很奇怪，可我真的很庆幸。”  
“庆幸？”秦明侧过头看他，“林涛，我不觉得在人为操纵强行结合是一种幸运。”  
“可……”  
“而且，除了那些不符合科学的前世，我们现在除了工作根本没有别的交集。”  
“我们不还是朋友吗？”  
“这只是你单方面认为，我从没认同过。”  
“可我爱你啊！”  
“……”秦明怔住，不说话。  
“跟那什么扯淡的狗屁前世没一点关系，我一直想跟你在一起，绝不是开玩笑。”林涛落寞，“听够了你的拒绝，我都没勇气再对你表明心意了。”若不是李姨娘的刺激，他可能真的会在心底藏一辈子。  
“我庆幸，因为我能活着对你说出那句话，而不是死了后再来强迫你。”他道：“而你，也能完全听从自己的意愿，不会受任何威胁。”林涛说完张开双手摆在两侧后退一步，认真等秦明的回答。  
秦明沉默良久，转身。  
林涛苦笑一下。  
“走了。”  
林涛睁大眼，惊讶万分。  
“回家。”  
“好。”  
尾声  
林涛在因公负伤休息整整四个月后终于回到他热爱的工作岗位上，与他一同回来的还有法医科的秦科长。  
局里众人被篡改的记忆似乎已经改回来了，在他们的认知里，秦明同样消失的四个月是被暂时借调去领市为一个大案提供技术支持。  
办公室里，李大宝叼着煎饼对秦明宽松的穿着表示惊奇，在她敏锐的嗅觉下，她准确嗅到一丝不一样的味道，精明的目光在林涛和秦明身上几个来回笃定地点头朝林涛一伸手：“拿来。”  
林涛不明白，“啊？”  
“喜糖啊，不然不给份子钱啊。”李大宝白了林涛一眼。  
林涛觉得神奇，“宝哥，你怎么知道我要给你喜糖了？”从包里掏出一个东西扔给李大宝。  
“你们两个之间恋爱的酸臭味都散发出来了，还有咱老秦，一年四季哪一天见过他难得没穿三件套，我猜这是有了吧？”接过林涛扔来的东西，苦脸瘪嘴。“就一个巧克力，你怎么学着老秦一样抠了。”  
“别着急嘛，喜糖在我抽屉里放着，待会一起发。”  
李大宝坐着椅子脚一蹬滑到秦明办公桌对面坐着，八卦问：“地下恋情搞得轰轰烈烈谁都瞒着，快透露点给我你们怎么对上眼的？”  
林涛先是用眼神询问秦明，后者当做没看见转了方向继续翻书，林涛笑笑对李大宝神秘道：“我告诉你啊，上辈子。”  
End


End file.
